SOLDIER Exam
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: A week before his exam to become a 1st, Cloud and his wolf are viciously attacked. Only now will Sephiroth understand why Cloud insisted on learning to control the cold rage inside him...and what makes him unleash it. Edited 11/9/11
1. Chapter 1

She was running next to her master, tongue wagging out as she panted. She cocked her head to the side and playfully nipped his leg, earning her a warning look. She knew what that look meant, so she lowered her head, ears flattened to her head as she continued to run. She didn't see the point in running around in circles, but it was what her master was doing, so she would do it too. She loved it when she did something good, because then he would pat her on the head, or ruffle her fur and give her a treat.

The same bend came around _again_. The one they had run around a lot of times now, and her playfulness overtook her once again as she nipped his leg.

"Jaz, stop! This is not the time to play!" Her master yelled, and she whined slightly at the tone of his voice. She didn't understand what he was saying yet, but she did understand _play_, so she perked up her ears, tail beginning to wag excitedly. She yipped, and took off faster then what he was running, going halfway down the track before she turned to him, lowering the front of her body as she growled playfully.

"No Jaz! Running, not playing!" he commanded, exasperation and humor in his voice. She barked, butt wriggling with the force of her tail. She lifted her nose as the wind shifted, and was only able to give one warning bark before pain blinded her, and blackness took over.

"Jaz!" Cloud screamed, putting on speed and running over to the wolf when she collapsed. As he neared her, he saw the rock that had hit her and began growling, very reminiscent of the canine. He knelt next to her, sighing in relief when he felt her steady heartbeat and breathing. Stiffening when footsteps sounded over the material of the track, he looked over his shoulder, and fear slithered through him as five of his fellow cadets walked up, smug smirks on all their faces.

"Well well well, lookie what we have here," the first one drawled, a burly man of 17 with shaggy, dirty blond hair, and not much intelligence in his green eyes. Cloud stood, standing protectively in front of his wolf as he scowled at them. His thoughts were running frantically. It was 3 in the morning, and no one was even around. The patrol went by about a half hour ago, and he would be on the other side of the building by now. The training grounds he was at were on the plate, so there was no way someone in the Tower would hear him if he yelled. He could grab Jaz and run, but she was getting big, and he only had one mako enhancement so far. He wasn't near strong enough to carry her, and outrun five bullies at the same time.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, in his best Sephiroth impression. It was pretty good too, considering he had been living with the man for six months or so now.

They noticed too, but only smirked. If Cloud had long silver hair and feline eyes, it may have made them pause.

He had an idea, and stuck his hands in his pockets, feeling for his phone in his right. He was only hoping he hadn't forgotten it. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he felt it, and slid it open inside his pocket, hitting the 1 speed dial. He knew Sephiroth would wake up when his phone rang, the man always did. Especially when the caller i.d. would say it was Cloud. He could faintly hear it ringing, and then silence which meant someone had picked up. He smirked, lowering his lids dangerously as he looked at the group of five. Jaz was stirring behind him, and one of the boys on the right picked up another rock.

"Don't fucking think about it," Cloud said softly, shifting his body so he would be able to grab the rock if it came flying. The leader laughed, pulling out a small switchblade from his pocket, the others following suit. Now the one had a rock, and a knife.

"You'll be dead anyway, so what does it matter if we kill the wolf first or not?" he said, and Cloud's blood ran cold. Normally he wouldn't believe a threat from his fellow cadets, but he could tell by the calculating look in those muddy green eyes that he was serious.

"Do I even need to ask why you'd want to kill me?" Cloud said, raising an eyebrow as he mentally checked himself for any weapons. Cursing, because he had forgotten all of them, even the one he normally carried in his boot, he set his feet. He didn't need to ask. He knew how jealous and envious everyone was of him. First, for being with Sephiroth, and neither of them making any effort to hide their relationship, and second, for always getting the special training. Zack, Sephiroth, even Angeal and Genesis when they weren't on a mission in Wutai. As expected, the leader shook his head, still smirking.

"Nope. That's a dumb question," he said. They all began advancing as Jaz tried to get to her feet, but he gently pushed her back down with one of his, never taking his eyes off those in front of him. Before they could get to him, he pulled his phone out, and indeed saw that the call had connected, and was still going.

"Seph, training yard," was all he managed to whisper before the phone was knocked out of his hand, pain searing through the palm. He couldn't pay attention to it though, as blows began raining down on him. Try as he might, he couldn't keep them all away, and his undoing was when the one with the rock tried going after Jaz again.

"No!" he screamed, falling onto his knees next to the wolf, and hugging her furry body to him. He glared up at the men, absently licking the blood that was seeping from his split lip. "Do what you want to me, but don't touch her."

The leader shrugged, and smirked. "Fine by me."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sephiroth barreled down the stairs, forgetting caution as the unknown emotion of panic roared through his brain. All he could think of was getting to his lover. He knew that Cloud had been bullied quite a bit before they had gotten together, and it had only worsened afterwards. It was the main reason he had Cloud move in with him so quickly after starting their relationship. He could protect the blond much easier in their apartment then in the cadet barracks. Now the stupid idiot went and trained at 3 in the morning, with no one but his wolf as protection, and didn't tell anyone.

He slammed through the door that would take him outside, eyes flicking back and forth as he ran. He caught glimpses of four teenagers slipping into the trees and bushes outside the fenced training yard, and narrowed his eyes as he slowed down. It was far after curfew, and none of the ones he saw were SOLDIER. Then he smelled blood, and his eyes widened as he nearly flew over to the prone blond.

He was sprawled out on the ground next to the wolf, both of them bloody. With the animal though, he couldn't tell if it was her blood, or just Clouds. He picked Cloud up, and was getting ready to run back to the Tower and its medical facility, but Cloud coughed, turning his head and opening his eyes to look down at the animal.

"Don't forget her," he whispered hoarsely. Growling, Sephiroth picked up the wolf as well, laying her gently on Cloud. He wrapped his arms around her, and she feebly licked his face as Sephiroth ran for the building, both teen and wolf cradled in his arms.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"He has thirteen stab wounds. Four in his legs, six in his back, and another three in his arms," the nurse said, flipping over the page on her clipboard, ignoring the thunderous look of rage on the Generals face. "He was very lucky, since none of the wounds hit anything vital. He lost quite a bit of blood, but now that we have his wounds stitched that will be easy to take care of. The depth of the wounds suggest the standard issue switchblade, approximately three inches long." She finally looked up at the General, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Sir, he will be fine. He should even be recovered enough to take his SOLDIER exams in a few days."

"What of the wolf?" he asked, and she sighed.

"Well, we aren't a veterinary clinic, but her wounds were easy enough to treat. She had a nasty head wound, which we have called a vet to come look at, but other then that, she sported one cut to her right hip, and another to her right shoulder. We sedated her, stitched her up, but now she won't get out of Cadet Strife's bed." Her voice was amused, and even Sephiroth had to grin slightly at the loyalty of the canine. He turned his head as the doors to the ward slammed open, raising an eyebrow when a panicked Zack came flying in, skidding to a stop by his side.

"Where's Cloud? Is he ok? Is the wolf ok? What happened? Did you get the guys who-?"

"Zack!" Sephiroth snapped, making the 1st swallow hard and snap to attention. "Both of them will be fine. All I can assume is that some of his fellow cadets decided to act on their jealousy." He blinked when Zack's violet eyes took on a feral look, and the mako made his eyes glow even brighter. He still wasn't used to seeing the dark haired man angry enough to make the mako glow in his eyes. The last time had been in Wutai, when a ninja had managed to get past everyone and poison their supplies. Most of the troop had died. He put his hand on the mans shoulder, causing Zack to blink and look over, the glow diminishing.

"Let's go see him, shall we?"

"That's bullshit Cloud! You damn well know who did this to you!" Zack said in a fierce whisper, backing away from the bed when the wolf raised her head, growling fiercely at him. Sephiroth was the only one she had let even close to the bed. Cloud sighed, and absently ran his fingers through her soft white fur, eyes glittering dangerously.

"You're damn right I know who did this to me, Zackary Fair," Cloud said coldly, raising his eyes and not flinching away from the hurt that flared in the others eyes. "This is not something for ShinRa, its General, or any of its SOLDIER's to worry about. This is personal." Zack went to open his mouth again, frowning, but Sephiroth only placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a warning look. His mouth snapped shut with a click, and the two watched as Zack painfully reigned in his emotions.

"Personal, huh?" Zack asked softly, sighing when Cloud nodded. "Fine then." He turned on his heel, and walked out of the room. Jaz huffed, watching the man go, and lay her head back down on Cloud's lap. Wincing, Cloud shifted, hating the flat, uncomfortable medical beds.

"I want to go home," he muttered, earning him a sympathetic noise from Sephiroth. He helped Cloud get adjusted, getting the blond a few more pillows, before Cloud finally said he was semi-comfortable. Sephiroth perched on the side of the bed, obligingly stroking Jaz's massive head when she whined at him.

"You could have taken them," the General said quietly, sighing when Cloud only looked away.

"I could have," the blond agreed quietly, and opened his mouth to say more, but then the vet for the wolf walked around the cloth curtain, smiling at them. The smile disappeared as he took in the wolf, and he swallowed as Jaz raised her head, watching him curiously.

"I was told there was a dog I needed to examine for a head wound?" he asked in a squeaky voice, and Sephiroth and Cloud shared an amused look. The examination went smoothly, despite the fear that was radiating from the vet. He had not been expecting to find a Nibel Wolf when they called him to examine Jaz. Then again, not many people really knew what a Nibel Wolf looked like, since they were very private creatures. Cloud was yawning by the time the vet left, and Sephiroth leaned over to give him a soft kiss on the forehead as his blue eyes slipped close.

"Sleep well, love. You only have a few days to get better," he whispered, smiling slightly when Cloud only nodded, and rolled slowly onto his side. Jaz moved so she was laying with her back to his front, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her furry body to him. Sephiroth waited until they were both asleep, before slipping out of the ward. He found Zack, and of all people Angeal, leaning against the wall a few feet down from the door. They both walked up to him, but Sephiroth motioned for them to walk, and they didn't speak until they reached the elevator.

"I didn't think you were due back until tomorrow morning?" Sephiroth asked, fighting back a yawn. He blinked when they both began to laugh softly, and sighed as the realization hit him. It _was_ tomorrow morning. They all piled into the elevator, and Sephiroth leaned his head tiredly against the wall.

"So what's the plan?" Zack asked, and Sephiroth glanced over to the two of them, sighing.

"I know who did this," he said softly, earning himself a startled glance from both of them.

"Did Cloud tell you?" Angeal asked quietly, leaning against the opposite side of the box. He had gotten quite attached to the small blond over the past couple months, when he was actually in Midgar. It had been nice to see someone get Sephiroth out of his shell, finally. Speaking of, the man shook his head, stuffing another yawn back into his body.

"No. I just know who it is, from the previous attacks on Cloud," he muttered, trying to fight the closing of his eyes. "I'm not doing anything to them though. Not unless Cloud asks me to."

"Why not?" Zack asked heatedly, as always the overly emotional one. "He obviously couldn't take on all five of them at once! He'll die if he tried to do it again!"

"He only lost because he was protecting the wolf," Angeal said, giving Zack an ever patient look. "You've trained with him Zack. We all have. Do you really think he wouldn't be able to beat five of his fellow cadets considering the level he's at right now?" Zack blinked, opening his mouth again, and then closed it. A fine blush went across his cheekbones, and he looked away.

"Ok, fine. So he wouldn't have lost if he hadn't been protecting that damn wolf," he muttered, and Sephiroth found the energy to smirk slightly as the doors dinged open, leading them into the hallway that contained all their apartments.

"Just wait until that wolf is full grown. She's completely loyal to Cloud, and she'll be very formidable once she reaches her full potential." Much like Cloud, was the unspoken thought.

"How big is she going to get?" Angeal asked, curious. This was the first time he had actually seen the wolf, and he had assumed she was full grown, since she was the size of a large dog, like a German shepherd. Sephiroth shrugged as he slid his keycard through his lock, pushing the door open when it beeped.

"From what I've read, the smallest ever recorded Nibel Wolf was four feet at the shoulder. The largest was almost six." He went into the apartment, and shut the door, leaving them both staring open mouthed at the closed door.

"Six feet?" Angeal whispered.

"General for the day?" Zack uttered in a chocked whisper. "Ah fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud shifted nervously from foot to foot, as were most of the other cadets in the room. They had been separated according to which level of SOLDIER they were trying out for. The other six in the room with him were trying out for 1st Class, and they were to be the last ones to do the physical test. There were almost fourteen of them originally, but the others hadn't passed the written exam.

Cloud rubbed the lightly healed wounds that were on his arms, and sighed as he forced himself to sit cross-legged on the floor. Jaz was with Sephiroth currently, in the observation booth, and even though she had been obviously pissed that she couldn't be with him, she had gone along with his General quietly enough. Running a finger over a wound slowly, he frowned. They were pale pink scars, and he knew that if Sephiroth hadn't gotten special permission to heal him with materia, then he wouldn't be taking the test today. He looked up as the door opened, and a wide grin split his face as 130 pounds of wolf came barreling towards him, knocking him over backwards and licking his face enthusiastically. He finally managed to get her to calm down, laughing and more relaxed, which he was sure was the intent. Smiling, Jaz lay her head in his lap, her tail still going a mile a minute as Sephiroth walked over to him, kneeling by his side. They both ignored the dark looks they were getting from his fellow roommates.

"She was going crazy up there with me," the General explained, reaching out a hand and beginning to stroke the wolf. Cloud snorted, and smiled at his lover.

"Thank you," he said quietly, his heart flipping in pleasure as Sephiroth smiled back.

"I just want you to know…" the General began, before Cloud raised his free hand and pressed it to his lips with a scowl.

"If you're going to tell me something about the test, then I don't want to hear about it," he said firmly, trying not to smile when Sephiroth's lips twitched under his fingers. He removed his fingers, watching the General curiously, but he only shook his head.

"I was going to, but now I'm only going to say good luck, and I love you," he said with amusement, causing Cloud to blush and grin hugely at the same time. Ignoring the others in the room, he leaned forward and kissed his lover passionately, earning a soft noise of pleasure in return. It was Sephiroth who pulled away first, standing and whistling. Jaz obediently rose and went to his side, her tail between her legs as she whined at Cloud. Trying to get his bearings back, because Sephiroth was always good at making him forget what he was doing, he blinked wide blue eyes up at his lover.

"Get ready cadets," Sephiroth said loudly, and everyone snapped to attention. Rolling his head, Cloud got to his feet, feeling an icy calm surround him as he rubbed his palms on his pants. He met the cool green eyes, which watched him with approval.

"Ready, General Sir," he said, saluting. With a nod, Sephiroth led them all out of the room.

He knew it was only a simulation, but the bone and flesh he sliced through with his sword felt very real to him. Cloud was able to shove down the nausea seeing the blood and intestines with a trick he learned from Genesis, clearing his mind of everything but what was around him. He cautiously crept through the underbrush, recognizing the area as something from Wutai. They had even gotten the moist, hot air right of the tropical rain forest in the center of the island. He stopped suddenly, every sense on alert as the dead leaves crackled somewhere to his left. Crouching down, he didn't even blink as the noises stealthily circled him, and with instinct honed by Angeal, who just happened to be extremely stealthy, he shot his arm out behind him, closing his eyes at the gurgle from a ruined throat. Drawing his blade from the animal, he glanced over his shoulder to see the large wild boar fall to the ground, blood pouring from its ruined throat. Standing, he moved on. The object of this mission was to find the camp of rebels, and destroy them.

He knew he was getting close when the smell of urine and feces reached his nose, not buried in the dirt like it was supposed to be. Smiling slightly to himself, he crept up to a tree, and glanced behind it towards the camp. Nodding absently to himself at the small circle of tents, people moving back and forth between them, and the white wolf that was lying by the fire in the middle, he was getting ready to climb the tree for an aerial attack, when he stopped cold. He looked back behind the tree slowly, his eyes glued to the small white figure by the fire.

_No…_ he thought, mind going numb, and the coldness that Genesis had so painstakingly helped him learn, began to melt away on a tide of white hot anger. The only thing that was keeping him pinned to the spot, was his brain telling him that it wasn't real, that it wasn't _his_ wolf lying there dead.

_Jaz is with Sephiroth_, he kept repeating to himself, _this isn't real_. The pictures of Jaz bloody and unconscious on the ground kept going through his brain, and he found himself rubbing the scars on his arms without thinking. What was his undoing, and what made his mind go blank with ice cold anger, was when one of the men walked up, and stabbed a hunting knife through the animal's neck. He walked boldly out from around the tree, lips peeled back in a snarl as he raised his weapon. He didn't care that he had fought and bled to be able to control this dangerous anger inside him, because he knew what happened when it was released.

It was happening now.

Heads were separated from bodies, limbs fell to the ground still twitching while the former owner screamed. Blood coated him from head to foot by the time he was done, having slaughtered every single person in camp, regardless of whether is was a man, woman, or child. He knelt by the prone form of the wolf, and his snarl deepened, the one mako injection he already had making his eyes burn. He looked up to the sky, his hands clenching into fists.

"Sephiroth! Get your ass in here now!" he screamed, his voice hoarse and deep. He lowered his head again, putting a hand on the ridiculously soft fur of the white wolf, waiting for his lover to join him. He felt a ripple, which meant someone had joined the simulation, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sephiroth entering the circle of tents. With a vicious growl, he launched himself at his lover, their blades ringing as Sephiroth barely got Masamune around in time.

"Was it your fucking idea, my love?" Cloud asked venomously, bringing his sword around in an underhanded swing that was meant to slice the person in two. Except for a moment of surprise in the green cat eyes, he was cold, the General that everyone knew.

"I had the operator put in a likeness of Jaz, yes," he said calmly, having to utilize his skills against Cloud, in a way he never had to before against someone who wasn't a SOLDIER. He had been warned from the blond about his anger, and the reasons why Cloud was so adamant about learning how to control it. Sephiroth knew that he had almost killed a man back in his hometown, when the man dared to try and lay a hand on Cloud's mother. Even he could admit, seeing the wild look in his lover's eyes was a scary, yet interesting thing. Cloud had a temper, he knew that, but it was usually a superficial thing. Cloud rarely stayed mad at anyone for a long time, preferring to take the Zack route, and just laugh things off. This Cloud though… this Cloud was scary. His eyes were burning so hotly with his anger, that they were cold.

Cloud snarled, coming at him with a series of thrusts and slices, and he was able to block all but one. He looked down at his forearm, where the shallow cut was already beginning to heal, and then back at Cloud. He reached into his pocket slowly and pulled out his phone, hitting the end button to the simulation. The trees and mugginess wavered around them before disappearing, and as soon as they were back in the training room, Cloud growled and threw his sword down at Sephiroth feet, walking past him and out the door without a word. Sephiroth slowly sheathed his sword, hearing a whistle from the hallway, and the happy whining of the wolf as she joined her master. He was still standing there when Lazard, Genesis, and Angeal walked into the training room.

"I would say he passed, wouldn't you?" Genesis said with a smirk, walking over and looking at the thin white scar on his arm. Nodding absently, he was stopped when he reached the door. He looked down, and then at the blond Lazard with a raised eyebrow who had grabbed his arm.

"Why did you put in the simulation of the wolf?" he asked curiously, letting go of the General when he growled softly.

"I wanted to see if he could control the anger, when something he loved was in danger, or dead," Sephiroth muttered, and left before any of them could say a word in return.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Cloud was still terribly angry when he went down to the training yard, throwing the hard rubber ball down the field for Jaz with all his might. He couldn't believe that his lover would do such a thing to him. _Even though,_ he thought as he smiled grimly, Jaz bringing the ball back with a waving, fluffy tail, _I know I passed because of it. I probably passed with flying fucking colors._

He cocked his arm back again, when something hard and sharp caught him between the shoulder blades. His arm stopped the movement, as the blue in his eyes blazed to life again. He lowered his arm as Jaz began to growl deeply, her ears flat against her head and her hackles raised. He looked over his shoulder, even though he didn't need to. He knew who was walking up on him.

"Well now," the green eyed man from before said cockily, causing Cloud to turn slowly, his hand clenching around the ball in his hand. "Aren't you just a glutton for punishment. Back for more already?"

"I suggest you leave. Now," he said quietly, making the boy stop for a moment, his eyes lighting with apprehension, before the arrogance returned. He snickered, the other four following suit, and then pulled out the same switchblade from before. Cloud began to growl softly when knives appeared in all four hands.

"If you want to fight again, that's fine with me," Cloud said quietly, his mind going deathly calm as he readied himself. He was more then happy to go against these guys again, but he knew that with his mind state currently, he ran a high possibility of killing the fools. "Wait until tomorrow." The leader laughed again, nudging the other boy on his right hand side.

"You hear that? He wants us to wait until tomorrow." He turned back to Cloud, smirking. "Why? So you can make sure not to have your pet with you? You got lucky the other day. She is going to die, just like you are." An image of the wolf from the simulation crossed his mind, and something snapped inside him. Jaz was the most precious thing to him, second only to Sephiroth himself. Not only had these fools tried to kill him and her once, they were about to try again. He refused to let that happen – and they would be the perfect outlets for his current rage.

With a ferocious growl he moved in a blur, catching the leader with a fist to his throat, and not waiting for him to fall to the ground as he pivoted, and caught another in the face with his boot. With another kick, and two punches, they were all on the ground, and he found himself with his hands around the leader's throat, kneeling on his chest to apply pressure to his lungs. He savored the fear in the muddy green eyes as he tried futilely to bat away Cloud's hands.

"You're going to kill us both? Don't make me laugh," Cloud hissed, smirking evilly. "How does it feel to be the one about to die, hmm? How does it feel to watch your life slip before your eyes, knowing that you'll never experience anything else?" He blinked once in surprise when thickly muscled arms wrapped around his upper body, forcefully pulling him off the man.

"No! Let me the fuck down!" he screamed, and began to fight with all his might, struggling against the iron bands of flesh that were encasing him. Satisfaction filled him when the man holding him grunted, only to be replaced with panic when he heard a loud yelp. He looked around wildly, and saw Sephiroth holding Jaz, who very clearly was trying to get to him.

"Jaz! No you asshole! Let her down!" he howled, and she echoed him, both of them renewing their efforts to be free. Sephiroth and the man holding him began to curse fluently as feet and teeth began to connect. All Cloud felt was anger, and the panic of a trapped wild animal. Howling again, he renewed his efforts, not caring that he was tearing open the sensitive skin of his newly healed wounds, his body becoming slick with his blood. Panting, he kicked as hard as he could, and with a grunt, the arms slipped enough for him to struggle free. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees. Scrambling up, he rushed Sephiroth, cocking his fist back and punching him as hard as he could. Sephiroth rocked backwards in surprise, and Cloud grabbed Jaz as she fell from his arms. They both crouched down on the ground, glaring and snarling at those surrounding them. Angeal had been the one who had grabbed Cloud, and along with him and Sephiroth, Genesis and Zack were also there, watching Cloud and Jaz both with wide eyes. Cloud slowly rose to his feet, as Jaz continued to growl at them all.

"Fuck you all," he hissed, and turned on his heel, Jaz following obediently. As they walked passed the groaning men on the ground, he kicked the leader as hard as he could in the head, and continued on his way.

"We came to tell you that you passed!" Genesis yelled, his aquamarine eyes filled with worry and amusement. "You're a 1st!" Cloud didn't even look back.

"I know," he said, and then the two of them disappeared out of the yard. Sephiroth watched them go, sighing as he rubbed his cheek.

"I warned you about his anger, Seph," Genesis said quietly, earning him a shocked look from Angeal and Zack. Neither one of them had known, but then again, neither one of them had the anger issues that Cloud and Genesis did. Genesis had learned at an early age to control his true anger, because if he hadn't, he would have killed people for just looking at him. He had imparted that iron control to Cloud, but they both had the same trigger. See someone they love get hurt, or killed, and that was the end of that control. Sephiroth nodded and sighed again, his eyes thoughtful.

"I needed to know if he could control it under extreme circumstances," he said, his eyes still watching the spot where Cloud disappeared. Zack whistled, causing everyone to look at him. They frowned when they saw he was amused.

"You tread a dangerous line with him, Sephiroth," he said with a chuckle. "You know he'll never forgive you for this." A calculating, yet sensual look entered the emerald cat eyes, as a small, anticipatory smile took over his face.

"I have confidence that I can find a way for him to forgive me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings - explicit m/m sex, a bit of master/slave play, bondage play**

"Now for the graduating 1st Class! Would the two of you please stand up!" the President said loudly into the microphone, clapping his hands along with everyone else in the audience. Cloud and the other, Aaron, the only two to pass the written and physical exams, stood, and walked over to the President. Cloud was calm, but a quiet pride infused his eyes as he pointedly ignored all those sitting on the stage. The list included Genesis, Angeal, Zack, and of course, Sephiroth. While he wasn't exactly angry anymore, and he couldn't rightly blame anyone but his lover for the simulation, he was peeved at them all. He couldn't even explain to himself why he was still pissed at them all, but he was. Accepting his belt and new dog tags with a small bow and a salute, he made his way back to his chair with a small smile, looking straight ahead. His steps faltered slightly once, as he made the mistake of glancing over, and caught the eye of Genesis. He wasn't entirely prepared for the blatant sexual look he was getting, but he knew that his blood flared in a responding desire.

In the months that it had taken Genesis to beat control into Cloud, the two constantly flirted. For both of them, it was as natural as breathing. Just like Zack did, they saw someone they believed attractive, they flirted, whether it was going to go anywhere or not. Reclining casually in his chair, Cloud stopped glancing at Genesis, and looked at him outright, letting the other man know with the sensual light in his eyes exactly what he was thinking.

Genesis returned his bold appreciation, a small smile on his face. It was well known among the SOLDIER's that if Cloud hadn't been snared by Sephiroth, he would have been snapped up by the fiery red head. Cloud was a calming influence with Genesis, where Genesis was able to get Cloud to relax in ways even Sephiroth had a hard time doing. In the 9 months he had been dating the General, there had been a betting pool going around: whether Cloud would dump Sephiroth and join Genesis, or if Genesis would join in the relationship. The betting started furiously again amongst the gathered SOLDIER as they noticed the looks the red head and blond were sending to each other, not bothering to hide them. A certain pair of jade cat eyes were also taking notice, though he was to well trained to show how he was feeling.

As the President droned on, they continued to appraise each other, the way that was normally reserved for two people who already have intimate knowledge of the other. The President finished with a flourish, announcing the SOLDIER's Ball was to take place that night, something he always held when someone managed to graduate into 1st Class. The fact that Cloud was the youngest ever, even younger then Zack when he was promoted, was a big deal. As the people started to file out of the room, Genesis and Angeal walking away, Cloud sent one last, heated smile to the red head, which was returned. He looked over, and smirked at the angry, jealous look in Sephiroth's eyes. Cocking his head arrogantly, he held the emerald cat eyes until it was the General who looked away, guilt coloring his face lightly. Triumph filled his blue eyes, and he laughed softly as Zack walked over to him, beginning to talk about what they were going to wear that night. He deliberately turned his back on Sephiroth, swinging his hips in a way he knew set fire to the mans blood. As they walked through the doors, chatting easily, Cloud wondered exactly how his silver haired lover was going to make up for the stunt in the exam.

He found out that night, when he entered the ballroom on the 30th floor of the Tower. Stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes went wide as he took in the sight that was Sephiroth. He was wearing a sheer black, button up dress shirt. The cuffs were satin, tightly bound around his wrists. Around his neck was a pure white satin tie, loosened so the knot hung right below his collarbones. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering down, and desire flared hotly in his blood. Sephiroth was wearing perfectly pressed pinstripe pants, and the shoes were the old fashioned ones, with the white covering the top. He raised his eyes to his lovers face, and licked his lips. Perched cockily at an angle on his head was a black fedora, with a band of white satin, and a white feather tucked into it. He found himself leaning against the wall, as he took in the simple black collar snugly around the Generals pale throat, with a silver ring dangling temptingly from the center. His mouth went dry as their eyes locked, and this time, the triumph filled green eyes.

Sephiroth knew he looked good, but seeing it reflected in Cloud's eyes made the hours of figuring out what to wear, worth it. Then again, seeing what Cloud had on made him not really care. The blond was wearing a perfectly white silk dress shirt, the cuffs tight around his wrists, like his own. The shirt was tucked into a pair of white cargo pants. Also, a thick wallet chain looped down almost to his right knee, glittering against the whiteness. Amazingly enough, he had found a pair of white combat boots as well, and the entire effect wasn't at all that bad. In fact, the entire ensemble, with the casual bottom half, and very formal upper, was very alluring and sexy. Especially with the sky blue tie that matched his eyes around his neck. The entire coloration offset his own coloring, making his cream colored skin seem slightly darker, his hair and eyes all the brighter.

Swallowing hard, he kept his eyes locked with the blonds as he smirked, reaching up and hooking a finger through the loop on the collar he wore. Tugging it slightly, he couldn't hold in the shiver of pure lust as Cloud's eyes narrowed, darkening with possessive desire. Before he quite knew what was happening, Cloud was striding purposely across the floor, unhooking his chain as he went. Taking a single, startled step back, Sephiroth forced his feet to still as Cloud slowed as he neared him. Narrowing his eyes to slits, he purred softly when Cloud took hold of the ring, pulling him forward slightly. Cloud released it, and he kept his eyes straight as his blond lover circled him, looking very much like a wolf stalking its prey. He refused to let the thrill of fear that had settled in his racing heart show, keeping his sensual smirk on his face. It worked until, in one swift movement, Cloud hooked the chain to his collar, and forcefully pulled him down, making him fall to his knees.

He forgot everyone that was staring at them in the ballroom, the only thing in his mind was how his General looked on his knees in front of him, staring up at him with drowning eyes. He smiled slightly, and leaned down, brushing his lips over the soft shell of his ear.

"So this is you begging for forgiveness?" Cloud whispered darkly, his voice holding a wealth of heated promises. Closing his eyes involuntarily, Sephiroth shivered, wondering why he had never seen this side of Cloud before. Then it hit him, as he opened now glowing eyes to slits. Cloud was still pissed at him, and since he had offered his submission, Cloud was more then glad to take him up on the offer. He licked his lips, also having forgotten the multitude of people staring at them.

"I would do anything for you to forgive me, Ma…" he trailed off, the word sticking in his throat. He had never called anyone Master, but the word seemed to have easily rolled off his tongue. He gasped sharply when pressure was applied to his windpipe, Cloud having cruelly grasped his throat, and used the advantage to make him look up. He met the glowing blue eyes, and had to shove the urge to whimper down hard.

"Say it," Cloud hissed, the hand that was holding the other end of the chain moving to grasp a handful of his hair tightly, yanking his head back. Panting, he felt his body go limp, as he stared up into the diamond like hardness of Clouds stormy blue eyes.

"Master," he whispered, making a small noise when dark satisfaction flared in the other man. Cloud began to purr softly, and almost reverently helped Sephiroth to his feet, looking up at him with a small smile. The hand that was around his neck softly caressed the exposed flesh, his nails lightly dragging across the white skin. It caused Sephiroth to shiver again, his hands twitching with the need to grab the blond and crush their bodies together. As though he sensed this, Cloud tsked softly, brushing their lips together.

"I love when you call me Master," he purred, causing Sephiroth to smirk slightly with some of his arrogance coming back.

"Don't get used to it," the General said quietly, causing Cloud to arch an eyebrow. As a song with a nice beat started to weave through the room, the two men stared into each others eyes for a long moment, both pairs coolly arrogant. Then Cloud laughed quietly, and before Sephiroth could open his mouth to ask what was funny, he found himself being bent backwards, Clouds arms easily holding him up from the floor. Automatically, his arms wound around Cloud's neck, as he stared up with surprise and desire at his lover. He was also unprepared when Cloud eased their lips together, the hand that was on his lower back starting to knead the firm muscles. Whimpering softly, he made the gentle kiss harsher, burying his hand in the soft golden spikes and holding their lips together as they ravished the others mouth. Cloud pulled away, with only slight resistance, making Sephiroth growl with frustration. His jade eyes began to snap fire as he glared as his lover, Cloud only smirking in sensual pleasure.

Smoothly, he lifted Sephiroth and spun him away, drawing him back with the chain that was around his neck. Elegant as ever, Sephiroth moved like liquid made flesh as he executed the dance moves, the two of them coming back together perfectly. Cloud could feel the fine tremble in his lovers hands as he caught them, and smiled through lowered lashes up at him.

"I could get very used to it," he purred, beginning the dance. Sephiroth made no reply as people began to move out of their way, no caring that many were whispering in an almost horrified way at the fact that Cloud, a lowly, newly graduated 1st Class, was leading their General around by a chain. What changed the whispers to fanning themselves, and desire glazed eyes, was the fact that it was obviously consensual. Sephiroth went down on one knee, as Cloud caressed the side of his face with the hand that held the chain, bringing their faces very close together. Smirking, Sephiroth asserted some of the control he had left, and stood quickly, taking the dominant role in the dance. As they drew close together once again, he leaned down, and nibbled Cloud's ear lightly.

"Do you forgive me yet…" he whispered, lowering his head even more and biting into the smooth column on his neck for the next word. "Master?" Cloud laughed softly, delightedly, tilting his head to the side to allow his lover more access. He had forgotten how playful his General could get when this highly aroused.

"Hmmm…not yet," he said quietly, using the advantage of the chain to pull him away, so he could look up into his eyes. He smirked at the frustrated desire shining in the jade cat eyes. He had always been able to control himself better then Sephiroth. "I'll forgive you when we get back to the apartment." He pulled their faces close together, ignoring the flashes of cameras going off all around them. He would have to ask Zack for some of these pictures. Softly, he ran the tip of his tongue along Sephiroth's bottom lip, grinning at the soft growl. "Then you can show me how much you want me to forgive you."

Sephiroth's mind went blank at the mental images he conjured, following Cloud obediently as he walked off the floor and to the bar area. Blinking once, he grinned, and caught his lover around the waist, pulling him back so they were pressed together.

"So lets go to the apartment," he said, making Cloud laugh quietly again. He shifted his hips slightly to the new beat of the song, causing a soft hiss from the General.

"This party is for me, and my fellow 1st. I can't leave now," he said firmly, walking out of Sephiroth's arms. The silver haired man growled but resigned himself to a long night. He was just happy he had pulled strings and gotten the next week off for both him and Cloud. They were going to need it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The party was roaring until 2 am, everyone dancing and having fun. Cloud never let go of the chain that was attached to Sephiroth, and the General followed his every move, watching the blond with devouring eyes. It became very clear, after a few people asked Cloud to dance, that the General wasn't sharing. Period. When someone asked, he would possessively wrap his arms around Cloud's chest, glaring daggers at the person. When that wasn't enough to send the person screaming, Cloud would shake his head, smirking. There was only one point of the night that could have gone very bad. If Sephiroth could be considered possessive, Cloud was even worse. It wasn't really surprising to those who knew him well though. Zack was watching the two of them avidly the entire night, and he couldn't help but making comparisons of Cloud and his wolf. From what he had read, once the Nibel Wolf found a mate, it was for life, and they would protect said mate and pups with their life. It was what actually happened to Jaz, he had found out from Cloud's mother.

Rufus, very drunk and very stupid, had asked Sephiroth to dance, the only person that night. Cloud's reputation had indeed gotten around, and from the glint in the blonds eyes, they knew not to approach the General. They were too afraid of ending up in the hospital, like the four that had attacked him. The still weren't sure if the one with green eyes was going to live.

Sephiroth had only smirked at the young ShinRa, declining the invitation gracefully. All the while, Cloud was wrapped possessively around his lover, the clinking of the chain in his hand very noticeable. Zack had watched with apprehension as Rufus only glanced at the blond, before his eyes became glued back to the General. It was very well known that Rufus had an obsession with Sephiroth, that dated back to when the General had first joined the Military. It started going downhill when Rufus reached out a hand, trying to touch Sephiroth's hair, and Zack started moving quickly when he saw Cloud's eyes darken to almost black.

"Hey Rufus!" Zack said loudly, clapping the Presidents son on the back, causing him to turn around with confusion. _He is so drunk,_ Zack thought with a giddy fear, watching as Sephiroth wrapped his arms firmly around Cloud, whispering in the blonds ear. "How about a few drinks with me, and I'll even dance with you." His wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and heaved a sigh of relief when Rufus nodded and staggered over to him, putting an arm over his shoulders. He automatically put his arm around Rufus's waist, as he steered him over to the bar, on the complete opposite end from Sephiroth and Cloud. Then he had watched as the dark blue resumed its normal color, but Cloud still had a dark scowl on his face. Zack could almost feel sorry for his General when Cloud tightly grabbed the chain, and walked purposely out of the room. He would never forget Sephiroth's face though. It was a mix of fear, anticipation, and naked lust. Swallowing, he caught Angeal's eye as the couple left, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. If they saw either one of them tomorrow, it would be a miracle.

Neither said anything until the apartment door slammed shut behind them, and Cloud forcefully slammed Sephiroth up against it, his eyes burning.

"Strip," he commanded, eyes glittering. With Cloud in this mood, he knew better then to disobey. Holding the blue eyes, he slowly took off his hat, and threw it in the direction of the couch, before his fingers slid down and began to unbutton his shirt, loosening the tie and throwing it somewhere first. He licked his lips as Cloud's eyes followed the movement of his fingers, watching with avid hunger as inch by inch, his smooth, pale skin was revealed. Pulling the shirt out of his pants, he started to undo the buttons around his wrists, but was stopped when Cloud darted forward, latching his lips and teeth to his neck. He moaned softly, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, his body going limp against the door as Cloud moved his mouth down, nipping his collarbone gently. It was hard to believe, but when they first started their relationship, Cloud had been a virgin, having only kissed one person his entire life. Now, a little less than a year later, his little blond had become a sexual predator. As Cloud nibbled his way across his chest, while Sephiroth purred softly, he had to wonder if it was a good thing for angry Cloud and sexual Cloud to be out at the same time. He opened his eyes slightly as Cloud moved back, not bothering to hide his panting, halting breath, or the glazed look in his eyes.

"Finish. I want to see you naked, stretched out underneath me," Cloud purred, jerking slightly on the chain. Swallowing again, Sephiroth only nodded and uncuffed his wrists, sliding the shirt off so it pooled on the floor around him. Holding his eyes, he slowly undid his belt, and watched with a satisfied smirk as Cloud shivered when the leather hissed, sliding against the fabric of his pants. Dropping it to the ground, he toed off his shoes, revealing naked feet, and in one swift motion, he took off his pants and boxers, letting them fall to the ground where he kicked them off his legs. He held completely still as Cloud looked him over once, and then pressed their bodies together, holding back a shiver at the delicious contrast of his lovers clothing. Against his legs it was rough, but against his chest, the white silk shirt was cool and smooth. He grunted in surprise when Cloud jerked roughly on the chain, the only object he had left on, pulling him away from the door. Dazedly, he followed Cloud into the bedroom, not quite sure when he had let the blond take complete control over the situation. He had never bottomed, not for anyone. Yet, he was finding that he was a ball of nervous energy, because he wanted this. He wanted to see his usually quiet, mousy lover take control. It was highly arousing.

He was flying for a moment, before he found himself bouncing lightly on the bed, eyes wide as he looked at the glowing figure standing next to him. He looked like an angel, wreathed in the white light from outside. The only thing that spoiled it was the predatory grin and light in his eyes. He held completely still, though he did relax into the soft bed as Cloud began to remove his clothing. The shirt was unbuttoned, then the top button, on the button fly jeans. Sephiroth went to sit up, wanting to taste to tempting flesh that was right before him, but was stopped up short. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes going wide as he saw his chain was attached quite firmly to the headboard.

"You didn't think this game was done yet, did you?" Cloud said quietly, kicking off his boots and climbing onto the bed to straddle Sephiroth, grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed. Even as Sephiroth was opening his mouth to make some sort of reply, it was captured, and he groaned softly, his protests gone from his mind. Their tongues battled, muscled velvet sliding against one another as Cloud firmly rotated his hips, creating delicious friction for them both. Pulling away, Sephiroth lay there in a daze, ignoring the rattle of chains, thinking that it was the one on his neck. He was sorely mistaken, as two leather cuffs were suddenly around his wrists, and being clipped to the wrought iron headboard. His eyes flew open as he tested the new bindings, panic at being tied down fluttering in his belly. Cloud much have seen it, because he placed a gentle kiss to his lips, kissing him deeply until he relaxed back into a sensual haze, panic forgotten. He pulled back, and stared seriously down into the jade eyes.

"I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with, do you understand?" he asked quietly, and Sephiroth nodded once, eager for the game to continue. He trusted Cloud with his life. Literally, on a few occasions. Besides, Cloud knew of his past, and most of the experiments.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed even more into the bed when Cloud settled next to him, now completely naked. He closed his eyes as the top opened on their ever present bottle of lube, and spread his legs shamelessly. Cloud chuckled softly and reached over, grasping his erection hard with his lubed hand, stroking him in a fast, harsh grip. He found his hips bucking off the bed as he groaned softly, throwing his head around and arching his back. All the teasing from the night began to catch up to him, and his legendary control began to waver as Cloud showed no sign of stopping. Delicious warmth began to flow through him, almost in time to his thunderous heartbeat.

"Cloud…stop," he gasped out, taking a few quick breaths when he did, only to arch his back again when a slender digit slid into him. He wanted to tell Cloud to stop, that the feeling of being breached made him want to truly panic, but the finger was shoved in a little farther, and his protests died when Cloud hit a certain spot inside him that made stars shoot across his vision. Pleasure rocketed through him, and he found himself wantonly pushing down. His brain had shut down, his body acting on instinct, wanting nothing more then to keep that pleasure going. He hardly noticed when a second finger was added, then a third, his body more then relaxed enough at this point that there was only the barest hint of pain. He whined piteously when Cloud removed his fingers, clenching his hands around the chains that connected his wrists to the headboard.

Cloud watched in heated rapture as Sephiroth gave himself over to the pleasure. It reminded him of when his lover was fighting. When he was in the midst of battle, Sephiroth gave himself over completely to the movements of his sword, the clanging of metal. It was amazing, and a little humbling. He had wanted to give his lover this kind of pleasure for a long time, but he was always to shy to ask, thinking that Sephiroth would only stare at him, or worse, laugh in his face. Watching the way Sephiroth's skin beaded with sweat, his brow furrowed with desire, he smirked. He didn't think he'd have much of a problem getting Sephiroth to bottom for him anymore. He slid to his knees and positioned himself between his legs, leaning down and hungrily kissing his panting lover. As he retreated, he blinked at Sephiroth's request.

"Undo my hands, please Master," he whispered hoarsely, looking up at him with pleading, hot eyes. With a small smirk, Cloud slid himself slowly into Sephiroth, watching carefully for any sign of pain. When there was none, he slid into the hilt, and stayed there, shivering at the tight heat that incased him.

"Why should I?" Cloud whispered back, beginning to move shallowly inside him. Sephiroth forgot his words for a moment as he moaned loudly, shifting his hips to try and get Cloud to move faster. The blond pressed down on his abdomen, effectively keeping him pinned to the bed.

"Hmmm my love? You never answered my question," Cloud purred, enjoying the fact that he was able to shred his lovers control this completely. Sephiroth swallowed, trying to talk past the raging need inside him.

"I want to touch you," he said, past the point of caring that he was begging. Laughing softly, Cloud complied. As soon as he was free, Sephiroth wrapped his legs around Cloud and sat up, forcing the blond to blink and put his arms around his lover, as their bodies were pressed close together. Groaning softly, Cloud managed to move them enough that Sephiroth was pressed against the headboard, his body still tightly wrapped around his. When they were in a better position considering the differences in their height, Sephiroth pressed his lips to the juncture of Clouds neck and shoulder, biting down lightly.

"Fuck me, Master," Sephiroth whispered, glad Cloud couldn't see the smirk that he had. Groaning, Cloud obeyed, thrusting into him as fast and hard as he could. It made Sephiroth throw his head back, almost screaming as Cloud slid over that spot with every single thrust. Cloud was mesmerized as he watched his lover, sweat beading on both their faces. His orgasm began to build, quicker then he would have liked, but with all the teasing, and then finally being able to be inside his silver haired General, he wasn't too surprised. Shifting one hand, he grabbed a handful of silky hair, and roughly pulled Sephiroth's head down to his, staring into his eyes from less then an inch away.

"Come for me, my slave," he whispered, and Sephiroth obeyed, throwing his head back and actually screaming as he came over their bellies and chests, his fingernails digging bloody furrows across the blonds' shoulders and upper arms. Not able to hold it off any longer, Cloud came as well as his lovers body pulsed around him, biting his bottom lip hard enough that it bled to keep from screaming himself.

Lazily, Sephiroth reached up and undid his collar, still trying to control his breathing. Laughing, Cloud eased them both down onto the bed, pulling out at the same time, to a soft groan from Sephiroth. Laying on their sides, facing each other, they both began to laugh softly. Stretching muscles he never knew he had, Sephiroth groaned, finishing with tucking his hands behind his head. Laying his own head on the still sweaty chest, Cloud fought back a yawn, tracing a swirly pattern across the defined abs.

"Hmmm…now I can see why a lot of men like being bottom," Sephiroth said in a musing voice. Grinning, Cloud raised his head, and giving his lover a smug grin. Sephiroth returned it, his groin twitching again at the tousled, sweaty blond who was lounging next to him. He flipped Cloud onto his back, and covered his body with his own, beginning to kiss his way down the smooth chest, tasting himself along with the pure, clean taste that was uniquely Cloud.

"Do you forgive me yet?" Sephiroth asked, rolling his eyes up as he licked across a nipple. Smirking, Cloud lazily ran his hands through his long hair.

"If I say no?" Now it was Sephiroth's turn to smirk, and lightly bite the nipple he was at. Cloud gasped, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Then I'll just have to keep convincing you," he muttered. Cloud looked down at him, and grinned.

"In that case, hell no."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Angeal pounded at the door of their apartment, concern racing through his body. He knew both of them were fully capable of taking care of themselves, but he had heard screaming. He just wanted to make sure that Sephiroth and Cloud hadn't killed each other, or were being attacked. Genesis and Zack were at either side of the door, pressed as far as they could get into the plaster.

"What?" someone growled loudly from the other side of the door, and Angeal narrowed his eyes.

"Um, I just want to make sure you haven't killed each other yet. It's been four days already," he finished lamely, his jaw dropping and face turning a bright red when the door was opened.

Cloud stood there in nothing but a pair of black boxers, his body covered with sweat and blood from the claw marks that covered his chest and upper arms. He glanced over Cloud's shoulder, and blinked at Sephiroth, who was kneeling on the couch, elbows propped on the back as he glared at Angeal. His body was covered in sweat and blood as well, his jade eyes dark with warning. He looked back to Cloud, and swallowed at the feral, but amused look in the dark blue eyes.

"As you can see, were both alive. Now, excuse me. I have someone I need to finish." Angeal didn't miss the lust filled smile of Sephiroth's as the door was slammed in his face, stepping back quickly and walking down the hallway just as fast. It wasn't until he got to the elevator, his eyes as big as saucers, that Zack and Genesis caught up.

"Did he say someone, or something?" Genesis asked curiously, as they all waited for the elevator to ding.

"Someone," Angeal supplied dazedly, ignoring the whoop of happiness from Zack. "Hey Puppy. Where's the wolf?"

"She's in my apartment," Zack said, then blanched as he realized he hadn't been to his apartment in two days. He turned on his heel and ran to his apartment, across the hallway from Cloud and Sephiroth's. Opening the door quickly, he stopped and stared in horror.

Jaz only looked up at him, one of his old combat boots hanging from her mouth. The apartment was destroyed, completely. Including the couch, the chair…everything. She was filthy, pieces of garbage stuck to her fur, and almost black from where she had been rolling around in the dirt from the potted plant she had busted. A brilliant, and suicidal idea over took him, and he grinned broadly. Turning to Angeal, he put on his best puppy dog impression, blinking his now wide violet eyes up at his mentor.

"Angeal," he whined, smiling. Suspicion lit the darker blue eyes, as Genesis began to snicker.

"What?" he said, making it clear he knew Zack was up to something.

"You can get into their apartment without knocking, right?" he asked, pointing across the hallway to the door across from his. Narrowing his eyes, Angeal nodded once. "Can I have the key?"

"Are you suicidal?" Genesis asked, his jaw having dropped in shock. Zack beamed, and nodded quickly.

"Yessir, I am!" he said, and shaking his head, knowing he was going to get in trouble for this, Angeal handed over the keycard. Whistling, Zack brought the wolf to his side, with the boot still hanging from her mouth. He walked across the hall, and her tail started wagging wildly, because she knew that she was going home. He slid the keycard, opened the door just enough for her to get in, shut it, and ran like hell. He had barely reached the end of the hallway, Angeal and Genesis having barricaded themselves in his apartment, when the door slammed opened.

"ZACKARY!"


End file.
